


"World Gone To Shit" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 10)

by czeegers



Series: Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat - Issue 1 [11]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gail and Holly: Still Hearts Beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 10 - "World Gone To Shit" - "God damn it. We’re going to need new clothes again after this aren’t we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"World Gone To Shit" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 10)

 

 

[ ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/63d74b1b7f8e27678bbd2e2134913acb/tumblr_nf4ttoi0Wa1qid5pzo1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
